In many scenarios, a person may have difficulty explaining or presenting a concept to another person where the other person is not skilled on the topic or otherwise possesses a different knowledge base. Visual presentation tools for computers can assist in explaining and presenting concepts, but such tools alone may not allow for generating presentations that effectively bridge knowledge gaps between the presenter and intended audience.